1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of post-processing a solid-state imaging device which makes it possible to reduce the level of an image defect occurring in the solid-state imaging device after assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in manufacturing solid-state imaging devices, the following steps are performed: a wafer manufacturing step, a wafer processing step, and an assembly step in which packaging is performed. Upon completion of the assembly, the solid-state imaging devices are inspected, and only those which have past the inspection test are shipped.
An image defect may occur as a result of static electricity, electrical noise, or the like, in some of the solid-state imaging devices manufactured in the above-described way, which have past the inspection test performed after the assembly step.
Since, conventionally, there has been no effective way to prevent the occurrence of image defects in the imaging device after assembly, imaging devices in which image defects were detected, had to be thrown away.